oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Restless Ghost
Details Walkthrough Father Aereck will tell you that a ghost is haunting the graveyard located near the Lumbridge chapel. He wants you to help him remove it. He requests that you speak to Father Urhney, who is located in the swamps behind Lumbridge Castle, and get some information from him on ghosts. Leave the graveyard through the south exit and enter the swamps below the castle. Follow the shoreline south until you reach a mining area, then to the west. You'll soon come upon a small house. Go inside and talk to Father Urhney. He will give you an Amulet of Ghostspeak. Now go back to the graveyard in Lumbridge. Go into the small house with a coffin located in the Lumbridge graveyard. Open the coffin if it is not opened already, wear your Amulet of Ghostspeak and talk to the Restless ghost wandering around. He will tell you he is missing his skull and wants you to get it for him. Head to the mining area south of the graveyard. Click on the large rocks a bit to the east of the mining area. A skeleton or skeleton warlock will appear and attack you. Kill it or run away, and make sure you have the ghost's skull in your inventory. Then return to the graveyard. (Note: If you have another skull, such as the skull from the Draynor Manor grave, don't get them mixed up. The skull needed to complete the quest is called the "Muddy skull".) Use the Muddy skull with the open coffin and a cutscene will show him thanking you, then flying into the River Lum. When the cutscene ends, you will have finished the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Point. * 1125 Prayer experience. (Was previously 125 experience.) * 5 Ancient bones which can be buried for 200 Prayer experience each. * The Amulet of Ghostspeak. * Access to Gravestone upgrades by talking to Father Aereck. Required for Completing *Animal Magnetism *Cabin Fever *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Ghosts Ahoy *Ghostly Robes (miniquest) *Icthlarin's Little Helper *Lumbridge and Draynor Diary Beginner and Easy Tasks *Making History *Nature Spirit *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Smoking Kills *Spirit of Summer Trivia *The Restless Ghost was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. While the primary reward was Prayer experience, the ability to use prayers was not added until months later (see this update). *In RuneScape Classic, it was possible to summon skeletons by dropping the skull and picking it up again. Some players used this method to kill low level macro users. *The ghost still speaks in coherent words during the end cutscene, regardless of whether or not you are wearing the Ghostspeak amulet. *This quest used to give 1,125 Prayer xp, enough to get a new player's prayer to rise from level 1 to 9. It was changed on 15 December, 2009 (along with several other beginner quests) to the current rewards. Mod Srowley stated on the forums that the idea was to get new players into the habit of burying bones for Prayer experience. Players who had already completed the quest would be reminded in their quest journals that they can return to Father Aereck to receive the additional reward (thus gaining a total of 2225 Prayer xp from the quest rewards). *As part of the quest's 15 December rework, the ghost's skull was relocated from the basement of the Wizards' Tower to Lumbridge Swamp. *When the skull was on an altar in the Wizard's Tower, if another player searched the altar while you are in combat with the skeleton, it would disappear as another one rises from the corner to attack the other player. *The ancient bones given as a reward can not be used with the Ectofuntus or Player-owned house altars. *During the end scene, the ghost flies towards a tree on the riverbank, and then into the river. This may be a reference to the Pagan belief in the summerland, or similar beliefs. In Pagan mythology, Willow trees that grow on the water's edge are seen as the gateway through which spirits can travel through the water and return to the Summerland to await reincarnation. For this reason, Willows are considered sacred in many Pagan faiths. The tree in-game, however, is not a willow. *If you don't have any room in your inventory for the Ancient bones, they will appear in your bank. Restless Ghost Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch